Late Night Pillow Fight Revised
by Kitsune Complex
Summary: Seeking shelter from the stormy darkness of the night, Oliver finds himself calling on Enrique, his best friend and potentially more... Shounen Ai. Fluff and feathers.


_(Just a short five minute thing that I thought of. It's not really intended to be a long story…So that's why it's short - -; it's a missing piece of a story I'm currently working on… The title…it rhymes! xD This is shounen ai people if you don't like Enrique and Oliver being affectionate to each other than do not read._)

Look up 'Crazed Kitsune' for the original...

I was wondering if I could make this fic any better…So I decided to rewrite it…I have used their original (Japanese version) names in this, it sounds so much better… Disclaimer: Beyblade is (c) of Aoki Takao, I don't own it in anyway, I'm just writing this because I am a fan. So try suing me!!

**Late night pillow fight – Revised! **

Soft footsteps padded silently across the cold stone floor as the rain pummelled the large stain glass windows. The wind howled as it blew past the windows and left a chill in the stale air. The boy, whom the foot steps belonged to, shivered as he slowly made his way up the bitter, dark gallery, he wished he had brought his jacket or something at least, he craved warmth.

Thunder rolled across the sky and every flash of lightning seemed like a blinding explosion, illuminating the atmosphere for a split second and reviling the shapes of tall silhouettes that seemed to follow his every movement with their unreal eyes. He reluctantly turned his attention back from the ghoul like shadows to his goal. As he proceeded, his stomach began to flutter with anxiousness, as if he had swallowed a thousand butterflies earlier that day; he clutched it tightly and continued.

He stopped at the huge, blemished oak door that stood like, a large beefy guard. He gulped. All he had to do was knock…How hard could that be?

He stretched out an arm towards one of the door but withdrew. What was he frightened of…? Rejection…How could he think of such a thing?

Another flash of lightning struck the cold corridor; lighting up the doorway and the young man's features, now pallid with fear. He looked back into the shadows, leaving his imagination to will him to try again. Closing his dull eyes tightly, he gently tapped on one of the doors.

He waited for a reply…

None.

He turned away opening his eyes, thinking of the long frightening journey back to his room, unaware of the breath on the back of his neck, until it sent a shiver down his spine. He turned around slowly, uneasy about discovering what exactly was making his skin prickle.

"Olivier?" He jumped at the voice. There _he_ was with nothing on but his underwear. Olivier blushed the darkest shade of crimson. "Are you ok?" Two wide sapphire eyes looked at him concerned. "You don't look too well…Do you want to come in?"

Olivier stepped into the brightly lit room; it was a vast contrast to the dark, icy shadows of the corridor. He felt the warmth of the fireplace on his arms which made his skin pink and the frozen blood pumped through his veins once again. He knew then that he wouldn't want to leave.

"I'm sorry to bother you Jan, I couldn't sleep…I needed some one to talk to." He sat himself on the edge of the bed, running his hand along the smooth, silk like covers. He dreamed what it would be like to be curled up snuggly underneath them. He closed his eyes and smiled at the thought.

"That's weird, I can't either. It must be the weather." The Italian stared out of the huge cathedral like windows at the retreating lightning that shot itself at the distant hills, then turned to notice the absence of awareness on his friend's face and glared. "Hey! Are you listening?"

Something soft hit the French teen's back hard.

He frowned.

He turned and saw another soft object hurtle towards him. He ducked for cover as it hit the dated bed post behind him.

A pillow…? A smirk replaced his frown as he picked it up and flung it back at the blond, hitting him on the shoulder. Olivier grabbed another pillow and charged hitting Giancarlo on the chest.

A lone feather flew up into the air causing them to burst into a fit of laughter, it was war. They began hitting each other with the, what seemed like, an endless supply of pillows and cushions, acting like a pair of high school girls at a sleepover. It didn't matter that they were destroying someone else's belongings (money was no object to them) or that they'd be made to clear up the mess the next day by their fuming purple haired host. All what mattered was that they were together having fun; the lavender-grey eyed teen thought.

By the time the fiasco had worn them out the room was completely covered in an amazing shower of feathers. Oliver slumped himself onto the large bed, panting. He looked at the thick, pale blizzard of feathers surrounding him. Ralph was going to kill them.

"Thanks." Why was Jan thanking him when it should be the other way round? He was the one standing outside his door asking for sanctuary from the loneliness of the storm.

"Oh don't…" He gasped as he saw Giancarlo's face in front of him, their noses meeting. He closed his eyes tight. The touch of the older boy setting ablaze his skin turning it scarlet, no doubt he looked like he had been badly sunburned.

He opened an eye to see a pair of bright blue orbs in front of his face. He could feel a pair of soft lips upon his own and tongue slid between them asking for entrance. Olivier gulped nervously and welcomed it, giving a small gentle moan as he did. He slipped his arms round the Italian's neck and lay back bringing him on top of him.

The green haired teen felt a hand slowly slide up his inner thigh, teasing him slightly, he lost himself in the moment. Moaning from the back of his throat, he positioned his hand that was deemed to slap his lover's over zealous arm, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

The door creaked open and a pair of lavender eyes peered through the gap.

Feathers…? He raised an eyebrow. Lots of them…

The onlooker brushed a feather from his nose. His unbelieving eyes catching a glimpse of the two lovers entangled within each other. He was frustrated that Giancarlo and Olivier were together, he couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy. The door clicked softly shut and he slid himself to the icy stone ground. One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to make it easy for them.

----------

Man, I never knew Robert's castle was so creepy… (XD Ralph)

I didn't realise I'd written this so long ago…I feel…so…so…old :(. Please review!! Tell me if it's an improvement on the old one! I really don't know whether to write another chapter or not, what does everyone think?


End file.
